Max and The Master of Nightmares!
by David8879
Summary: Max and his mother are from America but accidentally stumble into the world of Pokemon, where Max takes on a journey of his own and meets a mysterious Pokemon who may prove to be very important to the well-being of Max and the rest of the world.
1. Chapter 1: SS Hope

Max and The Master of Nightmares: a fateful meeting

My name is Max, me and my mother live together in a small apartment in Washington D.C. The Iraq war bombings have reached home soil, the entire east coast is a wasteland, and we are sick of it. My father died in a bombing ten years ago, and we have no money, but my mother and I were tired of the fear.

"Where are we going Mom?"

"Somewhere safe..." I could tell by the look in her eyes, she didn't even know.

We boarded the ferry. S.S. Hope. Once we reached our cabin we heard a whistle, the boat shifted and we were off. The cabin smelled of cigar smoke and peaches, it consisted of one small bed and a table. The worst part was the wall paper; it was pastel pink and was chipping in the corners. After an hour of silence there was a knock at the door. I opened the door and there stood a short man with a beard to his waist, he wore a floral print shirt and shorts that were too short to wear in public. He was bald and his left eye constantly moved in different directions.

"HAAAAAAALLLOOOOO Passengers!!! I hope ye are enjoying your trip! I'm ye Cap'n. The Great Cap'n Rubik!!"

"so I'm assuming your co-pilot is driving?" I asked.

"HAHAHAH ok… we will be arriving in Regno in ten hours!" With an eye twitch he ran off. The captain made me even more nervous.

"Ten hours?!?... Regno??? Mom, did you plan this at all???" No answer. "I'm going to go have a look around the boat…"

As soon as I entered the hallway the ship shuttered. The intercom came on.

"Aye Passengies! We'll be going through the portal soon and we'll then be in the Hoenn Ocean, and on our way towards Floe Island!" I could see in my mind his eye twitching as the Captain shouted these words. By this time I just ignored the strange places we were hearing. As I started down the hall I felt a chill as though someone was watching me. I shrugged it off and made my way to the deck. I was amazed as I saw a beautiful cruise ship quality deck filled with tourists and very strange looking people. I thought it would be nice to go for a swim in the small pool on the deck. I removed my hoodie and then put it back on when I noticed a little girl staring at me. After a few moments of indecision I went on and took it off and ignored her. The water was nice and there was no one else in the water, I was totally relaxed and I felt better than I had in a long time. But my joy was ended when I saw a large glowing ring directly in front of the boat. I jumped out of the pool, put my clothes on and ran to the railing at the nose of the boat. AS I looked around it seemed as though it fazed no one. As the portal drew nearer I heard a whistle and The Captain shouting "THAR SHE BLOWS!!!!!" I closed my eyes and after a few moments nothing happened. I opened my eyes to a bright blue ocean that was significantly different than the one we departed from.

"Welcome to the Hoenn Ocean! Arrival time to Floe Island: 4 hours!" The captain yelled over the intercom.

Bewildered I found the creepy girl from earlier, still staring at me.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"Why spend days traveling to the other side of the globe when we could just use the portal? You know you're kind of stupid" She replied. I ignored her and ran off. When I got back to my cabin I found my mother asleep in the bed. I got dry, rolled out a sleeping bag and decided I'd take a nap, all these things were too much for me.


	2. Chapter 2: The Dream

Chapter 2: The Dream

I was standing in the middle of empty darkness, I couldn't move at all. I heard strange cries echoing from all around me. Suddenly a shadow appeared in front of me. From the shadow emerged some type of creature. It was black with a red spiked collar around its neck, from its head billowed hair-like smoke, which covered its right eye. It seemed to be peering into my soul with its visible blue eye. It turned its head like a dog and appeared two inches in front of my face. As it stared at me it emitted a clicking sound. With great curiosity it looked at me from many different angles, and then… It reached its long arm to my face. As its finger came closer and closer to touching me I started to shake. It closed its eye, and poked me in the forehead. It grabbed my wrist, and disappeared. When I looked down my wrist had a black ring burnt into it. But it was painless. In shock I woke up. It was all a dream. It was so realistic. I got dressed and went to open the cabin door when I saw my wrist; a black ring was burnt into it. I then pulled my sleeve over it so no one would notice.


	3. Chapter 3: Attack

Chapter 3: Attack & The Professor

In shock I ran to find my Mom, but as soon as I got up to the deck I saw a large blue sea monster attacking the boat. Suddenly three kids about my age ran up and threw little balls at it.

"What is that going to do?!?!?" I thought

Then the balls burst open and strange creatures appeared. A blue frog thing with red claws, a large purple and white cat with a coiling tail, and a thing that looked like a flying honey comb. As a team the three creatures attacked the monster, diverting its attention from the boat. With a blast of water from its mouth the monster swatted the flying honey comb out of the air. But after a few more moments the creatures drove the monster away. The tourists cheered then returned to their activities as if nothing had happened. Wierded out I stood there, watching the frog inflate its throat and then deflate its throat.

"you look like you've seen a ghost!" Said a man wearing a lab coat. He was tall but plump. He had gray hair and black moustache. "Professor Cypress" He reached out his hand.

"Max Groves" I muttered as I shook the man's hand.

"Where ya from Max?" He asked. His jaw dropped when I told him D.C. "As in, America?!? No wonder you are so surprised, come let's get some coffee and talk things out."

We went inside the boat and found the café.

"Are you aware of where you are going?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Well, that's not very smart, just get on a boat and go wherever it takes you… "

"Blame it on my mother, she wanted us out of that war zone so badly" I explained.

"WELL Max, you are headed to the great land of Regno, filled with creatures called Pokémon. That blue thing outside was a Gyardos, and you saw a Toxicroak, Glameow, and a Combee fighting it, all Pokémon. In the world of Pokémon I call home, people have befriended the creatures, and use them to fight and train to become the best." The Professor explained, "Many Pokémon can evolve or change form when they get stronger, they learn attacks to use in battles, and there are a recorded 493 known species of Pokémon at the time, new ones are discovered all the time." The Professor then pulled out a ball resembling the ones the Pokémon from earlier emerged from. "This is a Pokeball, Pokémon trainers, like the kids you saw outside use these to capture and contain the Pokémon they meet along their journeys. Well that is just the beginning I could talk about it all day, well that is why I have chosen to study Pokémon for a living. Well, I should be heading back to my cabin, and you should too. We will be arriving at Floe Island soon; I would like you and your mother to have dinner with me. We'll see you soon!" And he was off… interesting man.


	4. Chapter 4:Floe Island

Chapter 4: Floe Island

The Boat's horn blared and the captain came on the intercom, "All Ashore!!! Its Floe Island! We will be departing from the port in two hours, for now explore and have fun, HEEHEHEHEHE!!".

As Mom and I walked off the boat I saw Professor Cypress waiting for us on the dock.

"Ahoy Max! Well! This is my home Island! Well this must be your mother, pleased to meet you, Cypress."

"Marlene" My mother and the professor shook hands.

"Well shall we be off?" the professor asked as he directed us to a quiet restaurant. On the way we walked past some grassy fields where I noticed some yellow ducks running around, and pink things loafing around.

"Are those Pokémon, Professor?"

"Well absolutely, those are Psyducks and Slowpokes. Psyducks are known for their chronic headaches, that's why those two are grasping their heads" The psyducks looked up, saw us and ran away.

"PSY!!!" They yelled. The slowpokes looked up, blinked, and then put their heads back down, not paying us any attention.

"Slowpokes are very lazy Pokémon, loafing around all day."

Once in the restaurant the professor took more time to explain Pokémon, explaining that Pokémon are classified into different types, such as flying, water, fire, and grass type Pokémon. He then explained the Pokémon league with gym leaders to battle and the Elite four who where the ones to beat. The rest of dinner went by nicely with common talk of family and just getting to know each other.

"So where ya going to live?" The Professor asked. The look on my mother's face let him know she had no clue. She was a very transparent woman and could not hide what she was thinking very well. "Well If you want a quiet peaceful place to live you should head to Roostington, It's quiet, small and very beautiful. My son lives there, and there are lots of houses left to buy, and cheap too. "

"You know, that sound perfect." My mom replied.

"Well, since you're heading there, I just so happen to have written a letter to my son. Well, do you think you could deliver it to him, Max? He is about your age."

"…sure?" I replied.

"Also after you get settled in, I want you to catch a ride and visit me here in my lab." The Professor then handed me a card with his contact info on it. Not long later we heard the ships horn calling us back. "Well this is my stop, so I will not be getting back on the ship, good luck and Welcome to the world of Pokémon!"

My mother And I boarded the ship and the rest of the ride was pretty uneventful; occasionally I would look out the port hole and see strange Pokémon flying or swimming by.


	5. Chapter 5: On to Roostington!

Chapter 5: On to Roostington!

"Land Ho! That's Right Passengies! Regno Region is in view, we should be docking in ten minutes! HEHEHEHEH" The Captain screamed over the intercom.

My first sight of Regno was lush palm trees along the beach; it looked pretty nice to be honest. Once closer to the land I could see many trainers walking around with strange Pokémon along with them. I was so amazed, all of these creatures I had never seen, and I was excited to learn about them. As my mother and I walked off of the S.S. Hope I felt as though someone was watching me, quickly I turned around to see a shadow near the boat that quickly jumped behind the boat. My wrist started to burn, but I was distracted by my mother pulling on my hand.

"Come on Max!! Let's go find a home!" She exclaimed with great excitement. I complied with a burst of joy; this was a new beginning and a new life-a good one too.

As we walked down the dock we spotted a sign that had an arrow pointing to the right that said "Roostington" and so we followed the path right. It was a short walk maybe two minutes, but it was quite enjoyable. I noticed many insect like Pokémon about, a few butterfly like things flying above, the occasional spider scurrying by, and one enormous dragonfly buzzing nearby. Soon we arrived in Roostington.

"A small, lovely town: 1253 and counting!" The sign said.

"Make that 1255"

We quickly found a young girl playing with a Pokémon and asked her which way to the information building.

"That way… or maybe it's that way, NO it is definitely THAT way!"

With an annoyed face the Cat like Pokémon cried, "Dela!" and started walking down a road and stopped to stare at us.

"Delacatty wants you to follow her!" The girl said.

So of course, we followed a deranged girl and her cat creature. But within a few street corners we found ourselves at the information building. Inside we met a woman with blonde hair.

"Hello, you must be new, welcome to Roostington! How can I help you?" The lady said.

"Uh. Yes my son and I are looking for a house to buy. Is that ok do-able?" My mother inquired.

"Sure and I'm super happy you are coming to join our growing community!!" My mother and I stole a quick glance at each other; with the same thoughts going through our minds about this woman, "Alright here are the papers, jus fill out these forms, and once your done I can drive you out to your choices!"

My mother picked up the pen on the desk and started to fill out the forms. It seemed like eternity. I switched positions in the uncomfortable chair while the bubbly lady just kept staring at me. So I decided to walk outside. Across the street I noticed a young girl chasing a walking acorn around. The girl had curly hair and was wearing a blue sundress and bright yellow rubber boots.

"Don't just stare at me help me catch him!" she yelled, "Seedot!!! Come back!! You need to start listening to me!"

After a few moments of us chasing the Pokémon around we cornered it up against a house, and the girl put it in its Pokeball

"Thanks! My name is Darby!"

"Max"

"You new here, Max?"

"Uh-huh"

"Well nice to meet you, want to battle?"

"Uh…how do you know your Pokémon won't run off again? Besides I have no Pokémon."

"None!?!?" She was appalled.

"Well I'm new to the whole world of Pokémon. I'm from America."

"That must be in Kanto!......no? Well anyways, I better head back home, nice to meet you! And when you get a Pokémon I want to battle you!"

It seemed as though I had made myself a friend, or a rival, maybe both. Anyways I said goodbye and saw my mother standing by a car with the bubbly lady who had both been watching for some time.

"We're waiting!"

As we drove eastward I stared as the endless rows of cookie cutter, white washed houses which were occasionally dotted with strange Pokémon or people in the yards. Abruptly the car came to stop next to our house. Unlike all the other houses, which were all the same our house was unique and it set itself apart... it had a reality sign in the lawn. [Sarcasm]

Inside was a joined kitchen/living room. Upstairs were two bedrooms, surprisingly large for such a small house-with bathrooms in each. The house seemed quiet and peaceful.

"Will this do?" asked the bubbly woman.

"What are the other choices?" Mom asked in reply.

"Well we have twenty others to choose from…they are all the same", for a moment the woman's bubbly-ness changed to shame, maybe embarrassment.

Silence overwhelmed us.

"OK! So here are the keys, and you can fill out these forms and it will be yours!!" The woman's cheer returned; too quickly.

We now had a home and it was ten times better than anything I had ever experienced: no major leaks, no foundation problem, no violence in the street, but most of all we were happy and together.

As we unpacked our small bags containing our whole lives, I realized that this was my new life. In a strange world I would be happy, and could make a good thing out of it.

As I settled into bed I heard a thunder role and the drum beat of rain crashed on our roof. With occasional flickers of lightning and the hypnotic sounds of the storm I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: The Nightmare

Chapter 6: The nightmare

Monday, April 12, 2010

7:46 PM

[NOTE: This is a short chapter, I'm sorry :( BUT I will add the next chapter hopefully tomorrow or by the end of this week]

I found myself lying on my living room floor. I got up and called for my mom--It felt natural.

No answer. I called again--no answer. As I walked to the stairs to call again, a chill ran down my spine--cool breath down my neck. I turned to see my mother clenched up behind me.

"M-Mom?!?"

As she opened her mouth a crease ran out of the sides of her frown, extending her mouth joker style. Slowly her mouth opened more and more until the top portion of her head fell back like a hood. Inside there was the head of the creature I had seen in my dream on the boat. As I saw its face, my wrist started to burn. My mother's body slipped down as if the creature was shedding his skin, leaving his sharp black features.

"Click…click cluklik….RAI!" Said the creature as it repeated the dog-like motion from the first dream. The creature raised his hand with four pendants hanging from his sharp fingers. They glistened in the surrounding darkness, the card suits: a club, a spade, a heart, and a diamond like the one around my neck. I had no idea what they meant but I could tell the creature was trying to tell me something. In his eye I could see flashes of other happenings but they were so quick I couldn't make out anything; I could tell, however that the being was sad and stricken with grief. I started to think he might not be there to hurt me. I glanced back at the pendants and they disappeared. When I looked up my scenery disappeared. Darkness.

In the blink of the creature's eye, I saw three people appear. A boy with blonde shaggy hair, a girl with jet-black hair, and a girl with curly hair--Darby! The three turned towards me and their eyes were coal black. I found myself paralyzed, surrounded by three people who started to scratch at me with their nails, cutting through my skin and causing immense pain. Suddenly they stopped; one by one their heads severed and dropped to the floor. Their bodies turned to sand and blew away. Just as quick as they appeared they disappeared.

The darkness I saw--or didn't see--was damp and lonely. Next thing I noticed I was floating over my house with the creature holding my wrist. In a gust we flew upwards until I could see the whole country of Regno. Farther up. We could now see all the islands and areas we passed on the boat. We suddenly flew toward one land mass to the west. We flew down to a city where a sign read, "Welcome to Jubilife".

Swiftly we flew up; we headed to an island to the northwest of the mainland. It was a small island with a dark forest and a clearing in the middle. The creature flew to the middle of the clearing and stared at me and started to scream.

"DARK!!!!!....CLICK CLICK RAI RAI RAI!!!!!" He started to shudder and I could see a tear come from his eye, then it floated up as if there was no gravity. Horrified I scared myself awake. The first thing that entered my mind was my burning wrist and I started to wonder if my skin was scratched up also. I turned on the light and It took me three minutes just to open my eyes, I was too nervous. Thankfully my skin cells were all present and accounted for. Too scared to go back to sleep I walked outside; I sat on the bench outside my house when I saw a man sneaking around a house across the street. He was tight black pants and a black shirt with a Red "R" on the front.

"HEY! What are you doing?!?" I yelled.

"Shut your trap! Do not mess with Team Rocket!" He replied.

"Want me to get my gyarados on you??" I yelled, It was the only big Pokémon I knew of.

Indecisively he ran off into the darkness.

"Wow, I can't believe that worked" I thought about reporting it but I was too lazy. I sat back on the bench and stared at the moonless night sky until I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7&8: The Eye of the Hurricane

Chapter 7: The Eye of the Hurricane

Thursday, April 15, 2010

7:46 PM

[Note: this chapter is a freakishly short chapter; it is short like the eye of a hurricane, so that's why there are more chapters at once. Also the next chapter is short too so I will put it in the same document.

I woke up to a slimy feeling on my face. It was a green dog-like Pokémon licking my face.

"Hohoho! Good boy electike! Max, why are you out here?" My mom's sweet voice inquired, "forget that, look at this cute Pokémon I found, I walked around to try and find his owner… neighbor says he is a stray to the area, so I took him in! He is ours!"

"Oh…yay…" I replied bleakly.

My mom and I spent the rest of the day shopping at the local market, for food and accessories for our new Pokémon. We then played with the electrike and taught him tricks; the neighbors were horrified when they saw a Pokémon learn how to roll-over, and do American dog tricks. They were too used to them shooting deadly beams of fire and lightning at one another….

I went to sleep with electrike curled up by my feet.

Chapter 8: the eighth chapter (:P)

That night I had the same nightmare as before, though this time the island was clearer, instead of a plain clearing it was a clearing-like crater with a shallow, but large, puddle of water in the middle. I was starting to think that they are a message. They are too realistic to be normal nightmares. The creature in them seems like he is trying to tell me something. In the same manner as the delacatty that I encountered when I arrived in Roostington. I maneuvered my way through my dark room to my desk where I pulled out my notepad; I decided to jot down notes about the dreams.

-Jubilife

-island to northwest

-creature with longing for me to follow

Next to creature I drew a harsh sketch of what the creature looked like. And I mean HARSH, it was like a black scribble with white smoke. With a click I turned off my reading lamp and snuggled back into bed.


	8. Chapter 9: The Forgotten Letter

Chapter 9: The Forgotten Letter

Thursday, April 15, 2010

8:39 PM

I was subtly awoken by the sound of electrike rummaging around on my floor--He had seemed to fit in perfectly with our family and got accustomed to us quickly. The Pokémon was digging in my back-pack.

"Hey! Come on, get out of there you rascal" I said in the most embarrassing baby voice.

I pulled him away and started to return all the objects back into the pack. Then I saw it--A white envelope, the one given to me by professor cypress to give to his son. I completely forgot! Next to it was the professor's contact card. Crap! I got dressed, slipped on my hoodie, ran downstairs.

"Mom! I have to go run some important errands I think I will be home later tonight ok?"

"Uh…thanks for the heads up! [Sarcasm] Gee Max did you assume I would just let you run off like that?!?"

"Maauuhm! It's important and I am days behind on doing it!"

"What is _IT_??" She asked with her arms akimbo.

"I need to go see Professor Cypress."

"That's so far away!...stop that!.. Do not give me that look young man, I said no and I mean no, …………..oh fine, go! But you might want to take electirke with you for protection!"

"Oh yeah! In case a water monster attacks me I can get electirike to roll-over and scare him off!"

"TRIKE!" the small Pokémon barked in anger.

"Haha just let him stay with you I'll be fine Mom." I kissed her cheek and ran out the door.

As I walked down the street I started to wonder how I was going to find the professor's son; I glanced at the envelope. On the back was the address: 32 Pecha Berry Road.

The house was just the same as all the others, but as I walked near it my wrist became submerged in amazing feeling. In shock, I jumped back. After a few moments I walked closer and the feeling strengthened. The closer I got to the house the better it felt. I decided to play around with it, I walked closer and then backing away just to feel my wrist doing weird things.

"Uh… can I help you?" Apparently while I was too busy staring at my wrist, a guy came out of the house, wondering why some person was walking in his yard. I was embarrassed.

"Uh…" I said. I then pretended I did not understand. And I ran off in a very strange manner to make him think I was insane. After two minutes of waiting behind the corner of the house on the end of the block I realized I would have to confront him eventually. I walked back and knocked on the door.

"You again?!" my mouth hit the floor. "What?? Why are you staring at me like that? First you walk all over my yard and then run away, and now you are staring at me?!? What is your problem?"

Around his neck was a necklace with a "spades" symbol pendant hanging from it. This guy, he was the exact guy from in my dream; this was too weird. I invited myself in, under the excuse that I needed to sit down. I took this opportunity to explain everything, and then I presented him with the letter. He read it aloud. I felt nosey but it was his choice.

"Dear Thomas,

Probably standing before you is Max, Well I would like you to watch over him and help him adjust to our world, it may be hard for him to get used to the way things are, and well it will be hard for him to get a grasp on things too."

"I'll Say!!!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Well anyways, I have requested he come visit me in my lab, could you please accompany him? Well also I have a surprise for you!!

Your loving Father!"

"Hmm, I guess we can ask my father about your dreams, it seems this creature is some sort of Pokémon. He is a Pokémon Professor, my dad that is, you know." Thomas suggested.

"Oh yeah I forgot! I drew out a picture of it!" I added.

"That might help!" Thomas replied. I handed him the notepad; Thomas glanced up and down between me and the notepad a few times. "Uh… were you drunk when you drew this??" Thomas asked.

I glared at him. "How about we go over the creature, you describe his features and I'll draw him." Thomas suggested.

I then described the Pokémon, its billowing smoke hair, its sharp black fingers, and the black growths billowing from its shoulders, Its skirt-like bottom half, and the red collar growth around its neck. In a matter of minutes Thomas managed to sketch a rather accurate drawing of the creature. He was a pretty good artist.

"You know, I don't think I have ever seen a Pokémon like this before, we should show it to my dad. But why was I in your dream? I have never met you before! It's like the two girls, and I are important to what the creature wants. As if you need us for something" After a few moments of silence we decided it was time to head to the Professor's lab. Thomas was about my height and age. He had blonde hair that swooshed to one side. The most peculiar thing about him was how he was wearing a hoodie with shorts and flip-flops; it seemed to defeat the purpose. He seemed rather hyper in character, and seemed like a fun guy. Thomas got packed and we started on our way to the docks; as we were walking I began to wonder what his significance was in relation to my dreams, I wondered what the creature needed Thomas, Darby, the black-haired girl, and I for. I assumed I would find out all in due time.


	9. Chapter 10: A Violet Toned Fate

Chapter 10: A Violet Toned Fate

Seeing as the Boat ride was un-eventful, I will not waste the time to tell you that part. Though I had that same feeling of being watched, and at times I swear I saw a figure behind corners. I was beginning to put the pieces together; it was the creature following me.

Once we arrived at Floe Island Thomas started going one direction while I went the other.

"Where are you going, Thomas?" I shouted to my new friend.

"This way is quicker, trust me!" So I followed him around a cliff onto the western side of the island. We walked near the cliff until we saw the beach. Standing on the beach was a girl with purple toned, brown hair. As we watched her she started to take off her clothes.

"Hehehe…" Thomas whispered sneakily,

"That is sick!"

"Let's just mind our business and walk by and pretend we did not see" Thomas Suggested. So we kept our heads down, at least I did, and walked by.

[POV SWITCH: The following passage (untill the *~$~*) is written from the POV of Violet (the girl on the beach) This passage is Written By the real life Violet, who is known as Littlest nightmare on Fiction press]

I feel the water rushing over me. Everything's blurred. What's up? What's down? Do trivial things like directions even exist now? I'm suffocating and in the distance I can hear the distinct call of a mysterious Pokémon and can see the Cheshire Cat looming over me shuffling a deck of cards. I awake with a jolt; the waves are brushing up against my calves. The tide is obviously coming in. Nice job, Vi; Nearly drowned in reality and in your mind. Must be a new record. I opened my eyes slowly, careful to shield my eyes from the blinding sun, and saw my misdreavus, Doomsday, and my mime jr., Mimsy, nervously moving around me. "Chill, you two! I'm fine. Just a little nightmare. So Doomy, you're full now, huh? But we should probably get you something Mimsy," I said to my dear friends.

As I was standing up my foot got caught in my skirt and I tripped into the frigid early morning water. _Great, _I thought,_ just what I needed to start off another perfect day._ My trunk of clothes and other belongings laid near me and I quickly looked around to see if I had enough privacy to change; the coast was clear, it seemed. I quickly changed into a short floral dress that had long sleeves that flared from the elbows. I pulled my heart locket out so it would lie on top of the dress and shook the sand from my hair. My espresso colored hair was wavier than normal, no doubt caused by the night exposed to the salt in the air and water. I pulled my bangs back with a clip then set off towards town holding my sandals in my hand.

My...departure...from my home was very sudden, so I hadn't yet found a place to stay. A friend back home gave me the name and address of a Professor...Cypress? Yes, I do believe that was his name... Funny, back home we had a Professor Oak.

Anyway, I set off towards town towing my trunk, Mimsy and Doomsday following close behind. The layout of this town was fairly simple and I soon found myself on the street Professor Cypress's home was located, with the help of a curly haired girl about my age. She gladly pointed me in the right direction after I helped her catch her feisty seedot. Just as I looked down to check the address, I ran into a wall.

Or rather two boys: one dark haired and one blonde, both close to my age it appeared.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, you...you... BANDERSNATCHES!" I quickly regretted my choice of words as the two looked upon me with confusion. Suddenly, my locket felt as though it was searing through my flesh and I suddenly knew who I had collided with.

*~$~*

So after An Incredibly Awkward meeting this girl, named violet ran off in another direction.

"That was weird." Thomas said. I agreed and we made our way to Professor Cypress' Lab. Along the way I got the feeling that I was being watched. It was him again; I turned around and saw a figure dart behind a bush. After this occurred three or four times I ran to the figure's hiding place and found a girl in a floral print. It was Violet.

"Um… Why are you following us?" I asked sternly.

"You don't understand! The stars have brought us together, I can feel it in my veins, and see it in your eyes!" She replied dazedly. Surprisingly it never once occurred to me her significance, but I am a rather slow person. As we walked to the Lab's Front door, a metallic automatic door, I noticed Violet staring at me.

"HOLY CRAP" I exclaimed.

"What??" Thomas asked worriedly.

"Heehee…"Giggled the girl.

"Open your Locket" I ordered. She did and inside was the pendant of a heart symbol. She was the remaining face in my dream.

Once Inside I Explained Everything that had been going on to Cypress and Violet.

"Ah ha! Well, based on this drawing, the Pokémon must be an incredibly rare Pokémon. I have never seen it. Also Thomas Is right, It seems as though The Pokémon wants you to do something. Well It also seems as though he wants you to assemble the four people in your dream," Instructed Cypress, "Jubilife Is a large city In The Sinnoh Region, travel there and inquire more about this island. But make sure you have all the four people needed."

"That means we just need Darby!" I said.

"Darby?!?!," Violet exclaimed, [a long pause]"Cute name…"

This girl was starting to creep me out.

"You know, Seedots are cute little Pokémon but they sure are fast! I had to help a girl catch her's today on the way here" Added Violet.

As I was wondering why the strange girl would bring up something so random, I noticed something: "Wait a second… Curly hair?...That is Darby!" --epiphany!

"Oh yeah, that was here name, she said she was heading back to Roostington." Violet said obliviously.

"Well, the next Boat back to Regno is in an hour, in the mean time I have something for you two." Cypress handed Thomas a Pokeball and directed me to a table with a few Pokeballs on it. "Thomas, the search is over, I found you one!" Cypress cheered.

"Elekid?" Thrilled Thomas let the Pokémon out; a cute little yellow thing with a plug-like head, appeared Thomas hugged it.

"Well, Max, being new to the world of Pokémon, you have no Pokémon, but if you plan to have an adventure, you need one so please choose." Cypress instructed me.

Each Pokémon was pink except for one; it was a ghost with a skull for a face, Duskull. This was the beginning of a new friendship. Next Professor presented us each with little devices: Red for Me, Blue for Thomas, and Purple for Violet.

"Pokedexes, they will tell you all the information about the Pokémon you meet, they are very helpful. Well just play around and see some of the neat features. Maps, GPS, and loads more." Cypress informed us. After a half hour of getting accompanied we made our way to the docks to wait for the boat.


	10. Chapter 11: The Gang's All Here!

[note: I apologize for the snappy ending of the last chapter, it was late…]

We were greeted by the salty air of the port; Thomas pointed out the surrounding islands of the Sevii Isles. The boat ride was a welcome calmness compared to the recent events. I wondered how this new adventure would play out, but I was happy that I had made some new friends, regardless of how weird they were. As Thomas and I were relaxing on the deck Violet ran up in bell-bottom jeans, a white long-sleeve shirt with a purple floral print blouse over it, and a yellow hat with eyes, ears, and red cheeks.

"I'm ready for an adventure!" She burst, "Don't you love the hat?"

"Sure, but what is it?" I asked.

"Pikachu!" Thomas and Violet exclaimed in unison.

Once we arrived in Regno, we went to the port Pokemart. There we bought pokeballs, potions, and other supplies need for the journey ahead. I was surprised at all the strange items on the shelves. We then set out towards Roostington.

We were walking and chatting when a brown fox-like Pokémon ran out of the bushes into the path, right behind it was a large rhino-like Pokémon. The rhino chased the fox around in circles, terrifying it.

"Let me handle this," Thomas threw his pokeball, "Max, pay attention and you can learn how to battle."

"Aipom!" The Pokémon barked upon release. A purple monkey with a hand on its tail appeared.

"Aipom, use fury swipes on ryhorn!" Thomas instructed with confidence. The Pokémon attacked the rhino with its tail. Quickly the opponent charged back at the aipom, who jumped up and bounced over the ryhorn to safety.

"Now Aipom, use swift!" In a sudden burst, Aipom shot out star shaped beams at the ryhorn. The foe ran off into the woods, and Aipom climbed up to Thomas's shoulder. I was very surprised in Thomas's skill and pleases that he won. As we continue on I noticed the fox Pokémon still following us; after a few attempts to shoo it off Violet made a suggestion.

"Why don't you try and catch it, Max?" So I pulled out my Pokedex and held it towards the scanned the creature and then displayed it on the screen.

"Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. It has the potential to evolve into one of seven different Pokémon," said the device. I was filled with excitement! The first Pokémon I had caught, bringing my total to two.

"Congrats, man!" Thomas cheered.

In Roostiongton we could smell the aroma of fresh adventure, or whatever. I ran straight to my house and explained the whole thing to my mom.

"You know I was expecting this to happen," she said. "Go on, just be safe honey." I kissed her on the cheek. I could tell she was holding back the tears and I left silently. We then made our way to the place where I first met Darby. No one answered the door so we decided to just sit in the lawn and wait for her to return. After ten minutes each of us were sprawled out, staring at the sky. We counted how many clouds we could see; we played alphabet games. We must have had been there for an hour when an elderly lady walked up to us.

"Can I help you young people? This is my lawn." She said to us.

"um, ma'am we are looking for a Darby, is she here?" Thomas chimed.

"OH, no honey, she lives over in Gaelic City but she should be her in about thirty minutes."

"Alright ma'am we will wait for her here." And so we waited until my legs became stiff. I decided to go for a walk in the near-by woods.

As I was walking I began replaying my dream in my head, chills ran down my spine when I thought of the creature. I could hear its clicking sound in my mind.

_What if we were unsuccessful? Would something bad hap—_my thoughts were interrupted as I was pounced on by a wolf-like Pokémon. I threw it off of me and reached for my pokeballs-crap, I left them in the grass with the others. The Pokémon started charging me when It was intercepted by a blast of fire. The Wolf ran off, and left standing over me was Darby.

"Be careful kid!"

"Darby! We have been looking for you! Thanks for saving me, but some on!" We rushed back to the others. I made the introductions and explained, for the final time, our situation. Coincidentally Darby was completely packed for an adventure.

"But before we go, how's about that battle?", Darby inquired.

"Well, I guess I'll accept."

I sent out my Dukull and she threw in her Seedot.

"Seedot, use Mega Drain!" Dang! Seedot had just jumped from Darby's arms when Darby yelled the attack. As Duskull was recovering and I was about to tell him what to do, a giant rift opened in the sky. Suddenly the day light retreated and we could see swirling purple smoke inside the rift. Quickly a gray, red, black, and golden snake/dragon-like monster came through the portal. It had six black extremities extending from its back. The earth shuddered. Timidly I held my pokedex up; the creature appeared on the screen.

"Giratina, the renegade Pokémon, it is said to live in a world on the reverse side of ours, where common knowledge is distorted and strange."

It did not look as though it was there to visit, it seemed angry, and was very aggressive.


	11. Chapter 12: On to Sinnoh!

As the giant Pokémon loomed over us, It began to shoot random beams of energy toward the town. Surprisingly nothing happened when the beams hit, as if they were just beams of a flashlight. The entire time, Giratina was letting out ear splitting screeches. The only damage the creature caused was through the earthquake. Out of nowhere a trainer riding a dragon Pokémon flew up and attacked the monster. Its attack went straight through and so did the trainer; it seemed as if it was a projection. Then giratina attacked back at the trainer with a beam of light, once again it passed through the target. Giratina followed it up by charging the trainer but the monster just passed through.

"It's as if it can see us but cannot make physical contact," Darby speculated. The battle stalled. Suddenly a hover car drove up next to us. A man in a lab coat with no hair what so ever on his head, emerged from the vehicle.

"You! Trainer, there is no point fighting it just back down!", Said the man. He then began to set up equipment in the road. Monitors, computers, and satellite dishes were all compiled. He then turned his machine on. In a whir a laser shot from a dish into the portal. The portal began to disappear and with it so did Giratina. "Phew, that was close!"

"Um, who are you and what just happened??" Thomas interrupted the silence.

"My name is Professor Clyde, I study legendary Pokémon, and other dimensions. Something is going on with the legendary Pokémon, causing them great agony. I am not sure what but that Giratina was affected, and he acted in pain and started losing control of his powers. Whether or not he was blaming us or asking us for help, I am not certain, but what happened was he was still in his dimension, but visible to use and thought he was in our dimension, so he was between dimensions; that is why none of his attacks worked, and that is why the trainer up there passed straight through. Though, when the rift opened it affected our dimension, hence the earthquake. OH yes!

Hey you up there! Thank you for trying to be a hero, please come down, I would like to talk with you!" The Professor announced. On hearing this, the trainer simply ignored the professor and flew off.

"Strange," Darby said in a daze, "So you are saying this is happening to many different legendary Pokémon?" The Professor nodded. "Max, show him the picture!" I pulled out Thomas's sketch and the Professor cocked his head.

"Darkrai, a rare legendary Pokémon, but why are you showing me a picture?" The Professor asked quizzically.

"Sir, I have been having nightmares, in them this Pokémon, Darkrai?, beckons me to follow him, and shows me that I need these three to help him. I had no idea what the Pokémon was until you told us it was Darkrai. Anyways, do you think maybe he is asking me for help, for the same reason Giratina is?"

"Oh my, in fact that is a very probable hypothesis. Here Im going to update your pokedex with a mobile phone feature, and I will put my number in to it. If you need help of have a problem just call me. The only thing I can suggest is that you help Darkrai, Max you have been chosen, and it is your destiny to help Darkrai. I will call you as soon as I found out anything relating to the strange events. Goodluck." The Professor then gave us a ride back to the port, where the four of us bought tickets to Sunnyshore city, of the Sinnoh region. I was excited and anxious. I was finally setting out on the real journey. II was happy that I could go see a new region of the Pokémon world, one said to be more advance and eventful than little old Regno. We settled into our cabins, the girls' cabin was connected to ours by a door. We then waited on the deck of the boat in the fading sun light until we heard the blast of the boat's horn and we surged forward and then were off.


	12. Chapter 13: Max's Story

"Wingull, the seagull pokemon; Catching see winds with its long wings, it soars as if it were a glider."

We watched the wingulls fly along next to the prow of the boat. Thomas's Aipom ran to the front of the prow and tried to catch a wingull. Then, Violet's misdreavus, Doomsday, flew out to terrorize one of the birds. We all laughed when Aipom ended up the only one being scared and fell back into the boat. There was a fresh excitement in the air and were all excited to see Sinnoh, all of us except Violet. She was unimpressed, but avoided answering why.

As dark quickly set upon us, we found ourselves in the guys cabin, just hanging out. We decided we would take turns getting to know each other. First up was me.

"I am not from your world. I come from a far away country called America. After years of War in foreign soil, America became drowned in violence on her home turf. For all of my life I remember the war being right outside our city. One afternoon we were in the yard having a picnic, when a bomb went off in our city. The bomb killed thousands and destroyed the area. My dad being a brave man went to help rescue survivors from the rubble. My mother and I stayed in our cellar waiting for his return. He never came back; he was killed in a second blast that went off an hour after the first. My mother never worked so after Dad died we had no way to afford moving. After growing up surrounded by that, living life controlled by fear, we decided it was too much and we boarded the next available boat. That boat, S.S. Hope, took us here. That was when my nightmares started. And ever since I have been trying to solve this mystery. This reminds me, I want to know the significance of these pendants, so tell us how you got it. Mine was my father's, he was wearing it when he died." My story was short but apparently it was emotional because Violet started sobbing into Darby's Shoulder.

"Get off of me you puss." That lightened the mood.


	13. Chapter 14: Thomas's Story

Up next was Thomas.

"In case you did not know, my father is Professor Cypress of Floe Island. I live by myself in Roostington, and make a living off of me and meh smeargle's art! I have been searching for an Elekid for about a year now, and I finally found one. Let me think… I have been into Pokémon battling since my father took be to the battle frontier in Johto to watch some battles. I am trying to found a Pokémon league in Regno and I hope to one day be a gym leader in the Regno League. I currently have one badge, [pulls out Zephyr badge] Isn't it pretty?? Yeah my mareep, Marry, won this! I won because the gym specialized in flying Pokémon, and flying type is weak against electric type. You know there is a lot of strategy in Pokémon battling! Any ways when I was ten I fell off of a cruise ship near the whirl islands. I would have drowned by the whirl pulls when I saw Lugia. It and a friendly celebi saved my life. What the celebi was doing underwater I have no idea, but when I became conscious I was wearing the pendant. Every time I see it, it reminds me of the celebi. You know I can't help but notice that I have seen or been involved in some wayor another with a lot of Legendary Pokémon over the years; I don't think it is a coincidence either. OOH! What if I am like a destined person, like a digi-destined except not digimon, but legendary Pokémon…OR OR what if I am super lucky?? OR fate just loves me a lot. Maybe these are signs that Arceus is watching over me, maybe one day I will see—"

"Thomas, shut-up, you're rambling." Darby interrupted. I was beginning to notice that Darby is not afraid to say what was on her mind.

"Ok, Darby, how about you go next?" I requested.

"Alright!" She said with great spunk!


	14. Chapter 15: Darby's Story

[NOTE: This chapter is by Fanfic member Darbie, the reallife inspiration for Darby. So thank you Darby!]

"My turn? Why can't Violet go? I don't really feel like-" Darby whined.

"Violet's still crying." Thomas said. Still bitter about Darby's earlier comment.

"Fine… My Grandma lives in Roostington. I spend most of the time with her. Mum and Dad live in Gaelic City. They own a daycare there. The best around." You could tell she was proud of her parents. But her face turned dark. She wouldn't look anyone in the eye. "They don't approve of me battling. That's why I spend so much time with grandma. She actually battles too." She grinned and the glow came back to her face. She actually giggled "Grass Pokémon are my forte and I have a thing for baby Pokémon. I love them all. My seedot, Seedy, always gets out of her pokeball, so I'm contemplating just letting her roam. But my sunkern, Thoughtless, and my bonsly, Somewhere, are my biggest battlers."

"Thoughtless and Somewhere???" Violet asked sourly. "What kind of names are those?" Darby's eyes flashed.

"Beautiful names! Beautiful names! That's what they are!" I interrupted to prevent an escalation. Darby kept a steady glare at Violet for a moment. Violet looked oblivious and threw a flirtatious grin my way. I shook it off.

"My azurill, Constance, never goes to her pokeball."

"Never?" I asked. "Then where-" Suddenly, Darby's hair twitched and a bright blue pokemon hopped into Darby's lap.

"She rides on my backpack. She's shy." Darby's curly hair deflated and looked much less abnormal. I guess I just thought her hair was unusually frizzy or something. It was still pretty big but it looked much more normal. "My ponyta, Mizzy, was the one who saved your butt back in the woods, Max. But these guys have all gotten me three badges from the Sinnoh league!" She grinned. "But other than that, I just hope we get this over with soon. I need to go see my parents soon. Oh, but as for my pendant-"She pulled back her golden curls and a small black club dangled from her earring. "Well, my Grandfather was a really successful Professor. Professor Clover. He actually studied legendary Pokémon like Giratina. But, he became very sick and one day I was reading to him when he called his jinx to him, whispered to her and sent her away. The next day, he died. During his funeral, the jinx, Sweetheart came up to me. Sweeheart was definitely NOT a sweetheart. She was highly annoying." Darby's eye's flashed to Violet. "But I lived with her. Anyway, she grabbed my hand and pressed the charm into my palm. She stared at me seriously for a moment then left. It was from my grandfather, I know it…"

"Think you can manage to get a sentence out? Or are you still too _shaken up_?" I asked Violet, Darby snickered.

"I do not appreciate the way you are treating me, I am very sensitive. But if it is my turn I must do as I must." She inhaled deeply, closed her eyes and suddenly was as bubbly as ever. "My story is very intricate, so stay with me! I will do my best to make sure you can follow." She seemed as though she was preparing to give a written speech or a drama presentation. This was going to be _great._


	15. Chapter 16: Violet's Story

Chapter 16: Violet's Story

Friday, April 23, 2010

7:42 PM

[NOTE: Sorry about the wait, here it is! Chapter 16!!]

" I am from Rustboro City of Hoenn. My father is the current CEO of Devon corp. I have lived there all my life and my parents want me to join in the family business. But I do NOT want to be tied down to a desk all day. I want to go on an adventure, meet new people, and experience the joy and spirit of life. I met Doomsday when I was ten. Ever since, we have competed in contests. My parents are apathetic, and do not support me at all. But my Grandmother, Oh my grandmother! My grandmother is Fantina. She was once a gym leader in Sinnoh but also a well known Coordinator of the region. As I moved up in the ranks, my grandmother took me to Evergrande city where I took place in the semi-finals of Hoenn's third annual super contest championship. It was amazing! I met all sorts of Pokémon I had never seen before. Doomsday was so excited and so was Mimsy. Anyways, when I was in my second round, my psychic powers, yes I have powers, started going crazy. The building started to collapse and other Pokémon went savage. Suddenly the Legendary Sky Pokémon, Rayquaza, crashed into the room, and went on a rampage. "

"Whoa! You saw Rayquaza!! In real Life!! I have always wanted to see Rayquaza!" Thomas Interrupted.

"After it all settled down, and Rayquaza had flown off, the mob of people accused me of being possessed and summoning the Legendary. I was then casted out. I couldn't find my grandmother anywhere and no matter who I talked to, they all treated me like a monster. The one person that talked to me was my long time rival but friend. She told me to find a Professor Cypress on Floe Island for help. So I stole a small dingy and set out to sea. It was rash but I didn't know what to do and I just wanted to get away from it all. I remained adrift for about a day with Doomsday and Mimsy when we were attacked by Sharpedo. The Pack of Pokémon ruined the boat but my Doomsday fought them off. So then We were adrift in the ocean."

"You are so lying!" Darby accused

"No!... I am NOT!" Violet said with sadness in her eyes. She looked as though she would burst into tears.

"It's Ok Violet, ignore Darby, and just continue." I mediated.

"Well After a half an hour or so, I lost consciousness. I continued in and out of consciousness a dew times, and I noticed I was on the back of a milotic. When I awoke for the final time I was on the beach at Floe Island. I have no Idea how the milotic knew where I was headed but I did not care, it was magical and I loved it. When I woke up on the beach I was wearing this," She pointed to her heart charm on her necklace. "Then I ran into you two, Literally!. HAHAHA, pwahaha meeheehee HIIIIII!!!" She screeched out the last laughed then blinked and stared at us as if nothing happened. The three of us listening just glanced looks at each other.

"Alright…." Thomas broke the silence, "We should get some sleep; we have a long day ahead of us."

The girls sullenly walked to their room. I had no idea how they were going to share a room. I laid into the bottom bunk and Thomas climbed to the top bunk the bunk bed in the room. I watched as our Pokedexes charged and little lights flickered on them; like fireflies they floated into the middle of the room as it became pitch black, the lights began to swirl and I found myself in a dream. Apparently I fell asleep. I was standing with the rest of the group and before was the dark creature who had been following me since the first boat ride.


	16. Character Bios v1:3

Character Bios v1.0

Max Groves

Age: 17

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Favorite Colors: light-blue and black

About Max:

Max is a kid new to the world of Pokémon; he comes from America and lives with his mother, Marlene Groves, in Roostiongton, a small town in Regno region. Max is a very quiet, almost dark character. He is very serious and not one to joke around a lot. Max is shy and bewildered by his new surroundings. Max often finds himself in deep thought, and could spend a whole day staring at the clouds. He also does not have normal sleeping patterns or eating patterns. He sometimes cannot sleep at all and he may loose his appetite for days. He wears a light athletic jacket, and a yellow and black beanie. Max is haunted by the Pokémon Darkrai, who is simply calling to Max for help.

Current Pokémon:

Duskull

Eevee

Thomas Cypress

Age: 17

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Favorite Colors: Blue and Yellow

About Thomas:

Thomas is the son of Pokémon Professor Chase Cypress. He lives by himself in Roostington. Thomas prefers Electric Pokémon. He is also an aspiring artist; he and his smeargle, Van Gogh, spend hours painting on Thomas' roof. Thomas is a very hyper and creative individual. He is crazy, and is known for being very talkative, and very impulsive. He is absolutely obsessed with hoodies. It is not unusual to see Thomas wearing a hoodie with shorts flip-flop. His current occupation is trying to get Regno region to start a Pokemon League of it's very own. He aims to be a gym leader in the Regno League, or a frontier brain at the Johto Battle Frontier.

Current Pokémon:

Smeargle

Aipom

Elekid


	17. Character Bios v2:0

Character Bios v2.0

Darby Clover

Age: 17

Hair: Brown/red (curly)

Eyes: Brown (usually)

Favorite colors: Green

About Darby:

Darby is a young aspiring Pokémon trainer/breeder. She resides in Gaelic City, a city a little larger than Roostington to the East, where she helps her parents run the Day-care center. Darby's Grandmother lives in Roostington so she frequents for visits. She Prefers grass Pokémon and any cute Pokémon! Her Parents frown upon battling so she visits her grandmother, who used to be part of the elite four of Sinnoh. Darby is very witty, a sharp and often times butts head with Violet. She and her many cute Pokémon spend time doing chores at the day-care. She is also Max's first rival! She is highly annoyed by Violet.

Current Team:

Azurill

Bonsly

Sunkern

Seedot

Ponyta

Violet Devon

Age: 17

Hair: Violet toned Black

Eyes: Violet

Favorite Colors: Yes

About Violet:

Violet is the Daughter of Devon corp. CEO and the granddaughter of Sinnoh gym leader and coordinator Fantina. She is very superstitious and very spirited. She gets lost in moments of wonder. She is very unique. Violet and Darby often times butt heads. She also seems to have some sort of Psychic powers. She Is a coordinator not a Trainer, Violet ran away from home after he psychic powers summoned Rayquaza and wreaked havoc at the Hoenn Contest. She is very determined to win all categories possible in the Sinnoh super contest. She hopes to one day win against the Famous coordinator Dawn.

Current team:

Misdreavus

Mime Jr.


	18. Chapter 17: Darkrai's Mission

Chapter 17: Darkrai's Mission

"Now that you are all here and much closer to my home, I can speak. My name is Darkrai, the master of nightmares, creator of fear. My home world is being destroyed and I do not know why. And my home Island is being taken over by some violent people. I do not know what humans call my island, it is just my home, but I need you to find out how to get there and come help me. It is in the island that was in Max's dream. Before you four can even help there is something you all need. Each of you have a powerful crystal to find. With your crystal you can come to my island and save me and figure out who these people are. In fact the giratina you saw earlier, it is experiencing the same problem, as are the rest of the Legendary Pokémon of our world. Max you and the three of you are the key to putting this to an end. If the Legendary Pokémon are taken chaos will unload on our world. Violet, you need the mind crystal, which will be found in Old relics. Darby, you need to find the Stone of Cloves, which will be found in a secret area of the Floaroma Meadows. Thomas, you will need to find the Pigment Crystal which will be found in the artisan cave. And finally, Max, you will need the Spirit Crystal, which can be found in The Celestic Ruins. Once each of you have obtained your crystal, make your way to my island and there it will all become clear. Max, let me see your eevee."

I handed Darkrai my pokeball. He then released Eevee and put his hand on its forehead. Eevee started to glow. Its eyes then changed from deep brown to a light blue color. "Good luck," Said Darkrai, and without explaining what just happened, Darkrai flew off. I then woke up. Within seconds the girls were in our room, and Thomas was up.

"Did you guys have that dream?" asked violet. We all nodded. Thomas got up and pulled a yellow cylinder out of his bag. He opened it to reveal a map of Sinnoh.

"My cousin Barry lives in Jubilife. We should head there tomorrow--it's just a short ways north from the port. There we can get information on all of these places we need to head to. And maybe he can help us find this island we need to go to." I could see the excitement in Thomas's eyes.

"So it's settled. Tomorrow, we head for Jubilife," said Darby, "But what about Eevee?" I had almost forgotten. I released Eevee and sure enough its eyes were a bright blue. Eevee curled up into my lap and nudged me with its nose.

"I still have no Idea what Darkrai did to it though." I said aloud.

"Weird." said Thomas. So we decided It best to go back to sleep and head to Jubilife in the morning. The girls went back to their room and Thomas climbed back in bed. I soon once again found myself asleep.


	19. Chapter 18: Eevee's Gift!

Chapter 18: Eevee's Gift!

Saturday, April 24, 2010

2:58 PM

I woke up and Thomas was gone. I got dressed and looked next door; the girls were gone. I walked into the hallway of the boat and up to the deck. I looked around and found my friends at the drink bar, sipping smoothies.

"Hey there sleeping beauty!" Darby shouted.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up?" I asked.

Ignoring me Violet shoved a glass in my face. "Here! Pecha Oran Smoothie, I can tell it is your favorite flavor, I just know."

"How much longer will the ride be?" I asked

"Meh, I would have to say an hour" Thomas guessed.

"Why would you say that?"

"Cause the Captain announced it a few minutes ago!"

"Well, want to go swimming??" suggested Darby.

So we decided to go for a dip. Thomas and I went and put on our bathing suits, Thomas was strangely wearing a speedo, and we met up with the girls at the pool on the deck. I was surprised when I found Violet had changed out of her normal clothes into a frilly, flowy dress. She just got into the pool as if it was completely normal. Constance and Eevee swam together and Darby showed off how she could sit on the bottom of the pool a few moments later everyone was doing it, except for Thomas, no matter how hard he tried, speedo boy just couldn't do it. I looked over and saw Violet underwater with her eyes closed, moving her arms back and forth in the water, "Feeling the energy of the water" as she explained.

"Hey, let's have a race Thomas" Darby shouted. And they were off. Thomas won, so Darby challenged him to see who could swim the deepest. I joined in and realized it seemed as if the pool never ended. One by one we needed to breathe and went back up. Thomas, then me, and a few seconds later Darby came gasping up. I then borrowed a Todadile from a boy near the pool and Darby got Constance. We grabbed a hold of the water Pokémon and used them to swim farther down. Finally we got all the way to the bottom. I almost breathed in water when I got there and saw Violet sitting on the bottom, "Feeling the energy of the water". Darby decided it would be funny to mess with her, so she swam up and smacked her on the back of the head. Violet let out a gasp and swallowed water. She panicked and passed out. Scared to death we got her by the arms and swam her up, suddenly Constance pushed us out of the way, tied his tail to her wrist and shot up to the surface. Once Darby and I met up we saw Thomas on the deck trying to give Violet CPR. After a few moments Violet sat up, blinked, and smiled.

"Well, hello there. Why are you staring at me?" She asked

"Oh Violet! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you in any way!!" Darby started to cry.

"It's cool! I forgive you! But anyways, Thomas, why are you wearing a Speedo?"

"You almost die, I save your life, and then you ask me that?!?" Thomas laughed. We then figured we had swam enough and realized we could see Sinnoh off the deck. And so we went to get dressed. Halfway out of his speedo Thomas looked up.

"Whoa, that is an awesome hoodie," he pointed to my bag which was open, "I'll buy it from you!"

"Thomas, put some pants on and I will give it to you!" I shouted.

"Oh yeah, haha"

The Boats horn went off and we rushed to get our stuff together. We ran up to the deck and met up with Darby and Violet. Before us was Sinnoh. The Boat came to a halt, and the dock was extended. We had landed in Sandgem town of Sinnoh.

* * *

My pokedex started to beep. I opened it and was surprised to find Professor Cypress on the screen.

"Well hello there Max! Are you four doing okay?"

"Yes sir, we just arrived in Sandgem town." I answered

"Ah well, your Mother was just by, she said she loves you. Also I heard you got a phone feature added to your Pokedex! Well I gave your mother a Video Phone so she can be in contact with you. Just wanted to let you know. Well good luck, I really don't have anything else to say!" The screen went blank.

"Hmm. We should head on to Jubilife now." Thomas said as he ran down a path. Along the way he explained how his cousin Barry had gone on an adventure with the Famous coordinator Dawn and a trainer named Lucas. Apparently Barry went on to great things but settled back down in Jubilife as the Gym leader. Thomas said Barry would know more about these locations that the crystals would be found at.

"Your cousin knew Dawn!?!?" Violet chimed in.

"Yeah, hehe, maybe one day he will let you meet her." Thomas replied.

As we walked down the path the sun started to set. On the horizon we could see the skyscrapers of Jubilife.

Jubilife was a large metropolitan city. There were large buildings everywhere and people buzzing throughout the street. Rising from the center of the city was the Global Terminal station, a large skyscraper that glistened in the dusk sunlight. Seeing as it was dark and the Gym would probably be closed, we found a hotel.

"Jubilee Hotel, may your stay be joyous!"

Inside we purchase a room and made our way up to the tenth floor.

"Ah, room 1024." Thomas pointed out our room and we went in. IT was beautiful. There were two queen-sized beds and a large TV. Violet made her way to the closet and stayed there the rest of the night. Nothing was on TV so we decided to play cards. I was the best a Texas Hold 'em and Thomas got bored so he just walked around the room. After an hour or so we went to sleep.

* * *

We woke up at seven and got ready. It took about two hours for everyone to get a shower and get dressed. We then started for the gym. Jubilife by day was totally different then Jubilife by night; the streets were packed with people and vendors were lined up and down the sidewalks. We almost had to blind fold Darby to keep her from spending all of her money. After a few minutes Thomas admitted that he had no idea where the Gym was.

"Let's stop and ask for directions" Darby suggested.

"No, It's okay we will find it." Thomas replied. I nodded in agreement.

"Men!" Violet mocked and laughed with Darby.

After a few more minutes Thomas broke down and we asked for directions.

We finally found it, a large, round, orange-topped building marked "GYM"

"Seeing as there is no way to get to Barry but through the normal Gym challenge means, we will have to do some battling." Thomas informed.

"Uh, Violet and I will be in that shop over there if you need us!!!" Darby ran off to a boutique with the blank faced girl following after.

"Alright, well the gym is pretty fun. It is two rooms. The first room has a huge river with floating logs; you have to jump from log to log to get to the other side. IF you fall in you have to start over from the beginning. Also there are trainers scattered around the room for extra challenge. If you run into one, you must battle them. This is a superior Gym but we have to try. Try to get past the river without battling any trainers, because they are so strong. In the second room Barry will be waiting for us. We made our way into the Gym and Thomas was right. There was a rushing river in front of us. "Let's go!" Thomas made the first jump. I followed. I jumped to a log and almost lost my balance. Recovering I noticed a person on a log to the left of me, to avoid him I jumped forward onto a log. I jumped again, and again. I suddenly noticed that logs were floating in different directions, some upstream and some downstream; It was like a real-life game of Frogger. Also when I looked around, there were more trainers ahead. I jumped faster and faster when I noticed Thomas fall into the water. Shocked, I almost lost my own balance. Suddenly I saw Darkrai, he nodded, and disappeared. Time had slowed down; Darkrai did this. I quickly jumped ahead. It was now much easier to jump from log to log; I could also pay attention to where trainers were better. I was almost to the other bank when I heard a voice.

"Hey you! Stop! I'm ace trainer Martin and I challenge you to a battle!" So close too!

He released a green praying mantis-like Pokémon with blades on its arms. It was as tall as a typical teenager. I held up my Pokedex.

"Scyther, the mantis Pokémon, when it moves, it leaves only a blur. If it hides in grass, its protective colors make it invisible. "

I threw out Eevee. Then I checked his attacks on my Pokedex.

"Tackle and Quick attack."

"Eevee use quick attack!" The Scyther dodged quickly and attacked Eevee with its blades. Eevee fell onto a log and slipped into the water. "Eevee get up!" Eevee got up and dodged the Scyther, but the bug was too quick. Eevee began to give up. Suddenly I saw Darkrai again. He pointed to my pokedex. When I looked down I saw a third attack had appeared.

"Dark Pulse"

"Eevee! Use Dark Pulse, and quickly!!" I shouted. A purple wave shot out from Eevee and hit the scyther. The scyther instantly passed out. It was as if Eevee had received an incredible power boost. My first battle experience was invigorating. Eevee jumped into my arms and licked my face with joy. Before Martin could say anything I elbowed him in the stomach, knocking him into the water. I made my last jump and landed on the opposite side of the river. I turned around to see Thomas jumping towards me.

"Way to go Max! That was awesome! How did that happen?" I explained what I had seen. "That is weird; Eevee does not normally learn Dark Pulse. That must have had something to do with the dream. We then made our way into the next room. There was a mound with a model like thing of a mountain, and a tree. Under the tree was a man that looked just like Thomas but a little older.

"Barry!" Thomas exclaimed! As he approached the mound it started to move and a head appeared, it was a turtle Pokémon.

"Ah! Challenger! I will now defeat you!!!! Go Torterra!" Barry exclaimed eccentrically. The Giant Torterra surged forward.

"WHOA! Barry! Cousin! It's me! Thomas!!"

"Crap! It's too late to stop Torterra! Jump to the left and fast!" so we did as he said and the Torterra slammed into the wall where we had been standing.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
